Kakarotto (Universe 13)
, how could I spare you?!|"The warrior who used to run amok"}} Kakarotto (カカロット, Kakarotto) is a Saiyan from Universe 13. He is an alternate version of from Universe 18, where he did not damage his head as an infant, becoming a force of good. In this universe, he eventually slaughtered the entire Human race, and caused havoc among his universe. He participates in the Multiverse Tournament along with his comrades, Vegeta, Nappa, and his brother Raditz. Appearance As the counterpart of Gokū, Kakarotto is identical to him in every way, except for the Saiyan battle armor which he began wearing ever since Raditz found him, as well as a much more menacing appearance. Personality Kakarotto never received the tutelage of Grandpa Gohan, and never lost his Saiyan heritage despite his race being practically extinct. He shows no regret over killing millions of people and never developed many of the relationships he normally would have. Like a typical Saiyan, Kakarotto is shown to be prideful, merciless and sadistic. In spite of his ruthless personality, Kakarotto has a small, remorseful side, particularly to Krillin. It is shown when he hesitated to mention Krillin to whom he murdered. A more prominent example is shown when he recalled playing with Krillin when they were young, which teared him up temporarily. This shows that Krillin was his best, and only friend, hinting that Krillin was killed by accident during one of Kakarotto's rampages. This Kakarotto is shown to be a pervert, seen when he relentlessly demanded his female opponent, Kat, to "bear his child", and later to the one-shot character, Mary Sue. He is shown to be mentally unstable, going into several "moments of madness" as Vegeta puts it. He is seen as far calmer during the brothers special. But in the tournament he has several moments of craze. Kakarotto shows little respect for his leader Vegeta, and it was only because Vegeta was stronger than him that he obeys his orders, albeit unwillingly. Hints of his desire to usurp Vegeta was leader of their group was to attain the Super Saiyan 3 form first. He also expressed little concern over Vegeta's death, merely mocking and laughing at his leader for losing. The only person he seems to have any regard for is his brother Raditz, to which he shares what could best be described as a "vitriolically-brotherly" relationship; they constantly snark at each other, often quite harshly, but still have a familial kinship. Kakarotto is far smarter than Gokū. Having never hit his head, he never suffered brain damage, making him more resourceful and innovative. He is the one who came up with the implanted Blutz wave generators and he trained Raditz in sensing energy. He is shown to be ambitious, convincing Raditz to attack Helior in 6 months time without waiting for Vegeta and Nappa. It is his interference that causes the Saiyans' survival in his universe, as opposed to in Universe 19. Biography Universe 13: The friend , too.|Kakarotto's last words to Krillin, in "Universe 13 origins - The friend"}} For some unknown reason this Universe 13 diverged in Age 738 due to Kakarotto never bumping his head on the rock when he fell from a cliff as he did in Universe 18. In Year 751, Kakarotto transforms into a Great Ape, and begins destroying many villages. Master Roshi and Krillin begin to investigate. Roshi tells him to go to search for survivors. He warns Krillin that this is no mere beast, that it is a trained killer. Krillin finds Kakarotto, having flashbacks from his mother, telling him to "kill all humans". He then sees Krillin, Krillin asks Kakarotto if he is okay. He tells Kakarotto that they should go see Master Roshi. Kakarotto senses that he is Human, and that he must kill him, but before he did so, he asked Krillin if he was a turtle, Krillin states that he is a proud member of the Turtle School, and Kakarotto walks off. Krillin thinks to himself that he must be one the surviving villagers that got attacked by the beast, not knowing it was actually Kakarotto that was the beast. Krillin tells him that they must stay together, he says that there's a river nearby, and he should wash up. Kakarotto thinks to himself, that turltes love water, confirming he took Krillin's answer as a proof that Krillin is a turtle. Kakarotto then jumps into the river, Krillin follows him. After Kakarotto witnesses Krillin removing his shell, he asks how he can remove his shell. Kakarotto then questions himself if Krillin really is a human or not. Krillin then spits water in Kakarotto's face, and Kakarotto swims after Krillin in anger. Later on, Krillin gives Kakarotto a turtle uniform. As they're on the way to see , Kakarotto asks Krillin why he is so kind. Krillin says that it's normal for him to help people, and to call him Krillin. Krillin then asks Kakarotto if they are friends. Kakarotto then begins to have flashbacks of his mother telling him to kill. Kakarotto then thinks to himself that he cannot kill Krillin, if he kills him, he will be alone again. Krillin then asks Kakarotto for his name. Kakarotto and Krillin then see Roshi, Krillin tells Roshi that he has found a survivor. Kakarotto then states that Roshi looks a lot like a human. Roshi then says he is human, then Kakarotto, enraged, attacks Roshi. As they begin to fight, Roshi states that Kakarotto's power is enormous for his age. He then realizes that Kakarotto, is the beast that attacked the villages. Krillin then grabs Kakarotto, begging him to stop, however, Kakarotto pushes Krillin off of him. As they fight, Roshi defeats Kakarotto. Realizing that he is the beast, he says that he will attempt to help the poor boy, and give him peace. As Kakarotto regains consciousness, he runs into a cave, Roshi states that it is a trap. Kakarotto and Roshi fight, and Kakarotto, after a short battle, is the victor. Kakarotto then says to Krillin, that he must kill all humans, and one day, he will kill him as well. Krillin then vows he will kill Kakarotto one day. Age 761 – 24 years after landing on Earth, Kakarotto's brother, Raditz, arrives on the planet searching for him. After a brief scuffle which results in the death of Yamcha and Tien, he is defeated by Raditz. Afterwards, Raditz tells Kakarotto about his origins and their parentage, and convinces him to join the remaining Saiyans so they could all attack a new planet for Lord Freeza. Upon accepting, the two leave Earth On Planet Freeza, Kakarotto is restrained and put into a mental recovery house. Raditz gets informed that Kakarotto has several disorders, but he will regain his sanity if Raditz talks to him every day. Raditz, although uninterested, He does help his brother in his recovery. In the beginning, he has to be restrained by Raditz due to his violent nature. Eventually he stops trying to kill, and Raditz teaches him how to eat properly, use energy attacks and gives him a real Saiyan training, Kakarotto, having regained his senses and his ability to reason intelligently, convinces Raditz to train for 6 months to attack Helior on their own, without waiting for Vegeta and Nappa, and teaching each other everything they know, getting several ZenKai, and starting to trust each other, they attack Helior six months later. Attack on Planet Helior Raditz and Kakarotto were assigned to destroy the inhabitants of Helior. During the massacre, soldiers were assigned to kill the Saiyans. After a long struggle, even resorting to the Great Ape form, Kakarotto destroys Helior's sun, causing it to crash down on the planet, killing everyone on the planet except Raditz, Kakarotto, and . After Wigner attempts to kill the brothers, Vegeta slams his foot onto his skull, killing him. After Kakarotto, nearly dead, stated that the planet is ready for sale, Vegeta angrily replies that there is nothing left for sale, as the entire planet is nothing but rubbish. Dethroning the Emperor The exact events on Namek are mostly unknown but it is known that the Saiyans fought Freeza and his men there and Vegeta eventually became a Super Saiyan and defeated Freeza. After that, the four Saiyans killed King Cold (and perhaps Coola) and took the World Trade Organization for themselves, effectively conquering the universe. First Round Age 794 - In his first match against Kat, Kakarotto suffers exposure to Kat's illusions and her pheromone attack, but he manages to defeat Kat's technique by asserting his dominance over her. This nearly costs him the match once Kat surrenders, but his next blow is stopped only by the sharp intervention of Prince Vegeta from his Universe. After witnessing his brother Raditz lose to their father, Kakarotto insults him by stating "Good job loser, you can't even pass the first round." Raditz then asks him to push down his left eye so he can revert to normal. During the rest before Round 2, Kakarotto and the Saiyans were confronted by Gohan, due to the latter wanting Kakarotto to fight Pan honourably. After a brief struggle, Prince Vegeta agrees. Second Round Before his second fight, a hesitant Kakarotto walked up to of Universe 9, asking him of confirmation of his identity, much to Krillin's disgust (this Krillin seems to have a hatred of Saiyans, not knowing that they have the potential to be good, like those of Universe 16 and 18). Kakarotto then fights Pan from Universe 18. Annoyed at how weak Pan is, Kakarotto quickly succumbs to his mental urge to kill. During the scuffle, though Pan was outmatched, she managed to destroy Kakarotto's armor, even when he was a Super Saiyan. During the fight, Kakarotto has a flashback of him playing with Krillin, which results in a brief moment of sadness. Demanding to himself to stop thinking about his past, Kakarotto punches himself in the face and begins to taunt Pan. Pan snaps and goes Super Saiyan. Initially satisfied that she has some Saiyan blood left in her, Kakarotto was taken aback when Pan forfeited, the latter knowing that she cannot win at that stage and vowing to become much stronger to defeat the likes of him. Kakarotto — to his own surprise — emerges as the winner. However, in the fanfic, Kakarotto could not stand his mockery and attacks Pan to which both Gohan and Vegeta interfere. After Prince Vegeta's defeat Kakarotto is seen laughing in the faces of Radditz and Nappa for being the only one of his troope who's going to advance to the next round. Third Round In the next round, his first match was against Universe 18's Vegeta. Kakarotto beams at the opportunity to finally kill Vegeta. Vegeta sighs and says that the feeling would be mutual if it were not for the fact that Kakarotto compared to the Kakarotto he knows is nothing but a mere shadow. Kakarotto goes mad with that and to the shock of his companions, he suddenly regrows his lost tail, and then activating his hidden lenses, transforming into a Golden Great Ape, at which Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 2 and smiles, as he thinks this is going to be somewhat of a challenge after all. From the sidelines Nappa made a remark that this Vegeta can not reach the third level of Super Saiyan and yet he does appear to be one of the strongest of his troupe. Kakarotto taunts Vegeta on not taking the fight seriously, slamming Vegeta to the ground and slamming his fists at him appearing to crush him like an ant. But Vegeta quickly outruns that attack and retorts that he's not taking Kakarotto seriously since he does not deserve to be taken seriously, at which Vegeta grabs his tail, flips him over and pulling it out. Having changed back, Kakarotto fires a blast at Vegeta but misses. Vegeta then punches right through his armor before berating how pathetic he is and that he should take an example from a he faced in the second round and her grandfather, Son Gokū. With the battle lost, Raditz retrieves the critically injured Kakarotto from the ring, at which his own Vegeta refuses to have him healed stating "I like him better this way." After healing, he gets possessed by Babidi (along with Nappa). Abilities When Raditz found him on Earth, Kakarotto, though much weaker than he is now, but was still strong enough to hold his own against both Yamcha and Tien as well as his older brother, who is still much stronger and experienced than him. But after training and becoming a Super Saiyan, his power quickly surpassed that of Raditz (Universe 13) and Nappa (Universe 13), though still remains second fiddle to Vegeta. Previously, he was shown as being one of the few competitors able to hold his ground when Broly and Vegetto were releasing huge shockwaves of energy, where as a Cell Jr was pushed away. Later on, however, Kakarotto was easily subdued by Gohan, and judging from his reaction, he is significantly weaker than Gohan's "Ultimate Form", leaving his power somewhere in the Super Saiyan rank. He has also resisted a hypnotic attack from Kat, using its effect against her despite its mind-controlling effects, though whether this could be considered "resistance" is up to interpretation. Techniques *'Break Cannon': Kakarotto uses this blast from his mouth to try to kill Raditz on Earth. *'Flight': He first is seen using it to fly into the ring, next to fly towards Yamcha and Tien. Finally using it to train with Raditz. *'Double Sunday': He uses it on Feyn in the special Two brothers, learning it from Raditz. *'Sense Ki': He teaches Raditz how to sense ki in Two Brothers. *'Kienzan:' A incredibly sharp energy disk that capable of cutting through most things. Used against Vegeta during the third round, but failed due to Vegeta dodging it. *'Blutz Wave Lamps:' Kakarotto at some point, like his brother, had Blutz Wave Lamps surgically implanted into his eyes, so he could use the Great Ape transformation at will. Forms Super Saiyan Kakarotto attained this form at some point during or after the Saiyan's battle against Freeza on Namek. Great Ape Kakarotto's Saiyan tail regrow and thus has the ability to transform into a Great Ape. He has shown to be in full mental control while in this form thanks to Buu's magic. Golden Great Ape After transforming into a Great Ape, Kakarotto immediately activated the Super Saiyan form, merging the power of both forms to enhance his strength even further. In this form, he was powerful enough to temporarily fight on par with Super Saiyan 2 from Universe 18. Majin After healing, Babidi possesses Kakarotto's mind and he becomes his slave. Tournament Battles Vs Kat(win): From page 99 to page 105 Vs U18 Pan(win): From page 606 to page 614 vs U18 Vegeta(loss): From page 1047 to page 1055 Gallery es:Kakarotto (Universo 13) it:Kakaroth (Universo 13) ca:Kakarot (Univers 13) Category:Universe 13 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Male Category:First Round Winner Category:Participant Category:Second Round Winner Category:Third Round Loser Category:Featured article Category:Majin